worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Urdu
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Urdu course. Select Courses * Add free, open Urdu courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at Academia.edu http://www.academia.edu or Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ - or Spire - http://spire.sciences-po.fr/web/ - for example); See Library Resources below at WUaS for further resources. Q item in Wikidata Select Analytics Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Blog Aggregators Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/hangouts MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books, eBooks Add an ISBN. https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Wikidata:Wikibooks Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Call for Papers, Chapters, Submissions, etc. Select Case Studies Select Channels Select Chapters, Book Chapters, etc. Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Concerts Online Select Conference Materials Select Conferences, Conferences Online Select Conversations / Dialogues / Idea Competitions Select Databases Select Dictionaries Select Encyclopedias Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Google + Hangouts, UnHangouts, Group Video, etc. Select Humor Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutions, Institutes, Centers, Networks of Centers, etc. Select Interviews, Question and Answers, Q&As Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Letters Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, Repositories, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News, Newsletters Select Office Hours Select Papers Select Photos, Pictures, etc. Select Platforms Select Poetry Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems, FAQs Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Wikidata:Wikiquote. 2014. Wikidata:Wikiquote. wikidata.org/wiki/Wikidata:Wikiquote. Select RSS Feeds, SMS, etc. Select Recordings Select References Postill, John. 2010. Media anthropology e-seminar, 7-21 Dec: Mark A. Peterson on Urdu news revival. November 19. johnpostill.wordpress.com Select Reviews Select Schools, Universities, etc. Select Search Engines Select Sessions Select Sheet Music Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Social Networking Pages Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Statistics Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Talks Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Tools Select Twitters Select Updates Select Video and Audio Select Video Conferences Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites Naji. 2012. Learn English For Urdu Speakers. www.urduhome.net UrduWord.com - English-Urdu Dictionary and Lessons. 2012. UrduWord.com - English-Urdu Dictionary and Lessons. www.urduhome.net Select Wikidata Queries Select Wikis WikiBase (http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Wikibase_Client) WikiData (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata) Select Workshops Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Urdu language Wikipedia. 2015. Urdu language Wikipedia. ur.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D8%A7%D8%B1%D8%AF%D9%88 . Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Afghanistan WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Afghanistan Afghanistan Law School at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Afghanistan_Law_School_at_WUaS Asia: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Asia Dari language: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Dari_language India: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/India India Law School at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/India_Law_School_at_WUaS Pakistan: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Pakistan Pakistan Law School at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Pakistan_Law_School_at_WUaS Pashto language: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Pashto_language Urdu language: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Urdu WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Bookstore at World University and School Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World OpenSim. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page ScienceSim. 2011. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Agriculture School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Agriculture_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!